Fake Man
is a fake police robot that appears as the boss of the Special Stage from Mega Man 9 that became available on October 20, 2008. In the game's main content, two Fake Man robots appear inside the Wily Castle. Dr. Wily claims that he was the police robot that arrested Dr. Light, but Proto Man proves correct in assuming that the "Dr. Light" Wily has captive is the robot copy Wily used to make the fake video released to the press. Thus, Fake Man did not arrest Light, and, in fact, Light was arrested by the real police, who released him once Mega Man delivered the Memory Circuit Board to them. In the Special Stage, Mega Man must traverse a city landscape and face difficult enemies, one boss, and all of the mini-bosses found in the main content of Mega Man 9 as he makes his way to the lair of Dr. Light's "arresting officer." Strategy Fake Man is very agile and uses his Revolver Buster to rapidly fire projectiles at Mega Man. This weapon has the advantage of firing in multiple directions, but is offset by the need to manually reload every six shots, leaving Fake Man defenseless for a short period. Fake Man won't fire his weapon unless Mega Man provokes him, though he will attempt to run into Mega Man regardless of his intent. His pattern of shooting is: he jumps backwards and shoots a bullet in the air and then another on ground, then jumps to the other side and fire two bullets at the player's current location: one when he just jumped and another when he is about to land, and he will shoot the last two by jumping in place. If Mega Man uses the Jewel Satellite weapon, he can reflect Fake Man's shots back at him for small damage, or deliver a heavy amount of damage to him with the Jewel Satellite itself. However, the Jewel Satellite doesn't have enough weapon energy to defeat him, so it is recommended to reflect the most bullets at him when he is shooting, then fire the shield at him while he reloads, then jump over him to avoid being rammed by him, and activate the shield again to trigger his pattern again. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Fake Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 9. :*For Magma Bazooka, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. Appearance in other media '' #8.]] ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) When Sonic Man attacks Mega City in Worlds Unite, two real police robots that Fake Man is based on appear alongside two police officers attempting to stop him, but they are no match for the Roboticized Master. Short Circuits In the Short Circuits from ''Mega Man'' #20, Dr. Wily creates Police Man, a Robot Master identical to Fake Man except for the lack of a weapon in his arm. Police Man was intended to infiltrate the local law enforcement and bend them to Wily's will, but instead he goes after Wily because of his large repertoire of crimes, including theft, disturbing the peace, assault, forgetting to call his mother on her birthday and reckless driving. ''Mega Man Megamix The police robots Fake Man is based on appear in the short ''Mega Man Megamix manga story "For Whose Sake?" included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack to arrest Dr. Light. Gallery Fake Man -Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Fake Man FakeManconcept.jpg|Concept art of Fake Man. fakemanga.png|Police robots in the Mega Man Megamix manga. Fake_Man.gif|8-bit police robot from Mega Man 9. Trivia *Like Doc Robot and the Dark Man robots, it is unknown what Fake Man's serial number is, or if he has one. **Another point to note is that there are in fact at least two Fake Men as evidenced by the ending scenes of Mega Man 9. Thus, it is likely that Fake Man is similar to Dark Man, who does not have a Wily Serial Number. Further evidence is the fact that Mega Man does not receive his power when he is defeated. *The mini-boss order in his stage is: Hanabiran, Stone Head, Paozo, and the Changkey Dragon. *According to the Robot Master Field Guide, his buster cannon is named Revolver Buster and he was the one that arrested Dr. Light. However, it was the real police that arrested Dr. Light, not Fake Man. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category: Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:One hand Category:Copies